All it takes is a savior
by evaernst
Summary: Regina's sister Reina is everything Cora wants in a daughter. She is in her eyes so much more than Regina, so much more powerful, so much more successful. Regina is suffering under her mother's preference of her sister. Maybe now on the most horrible birthday she's ever had all it takes is a certain blonde savior to save the day. SwanQueen. Promt from your-lovable-tiger (tumblr)


**SQ Prompt from your-lovable-tiger on tumblr**: Regina has an identical twin sister who is everything Cora wants in a daughter. Can take place in FTL or SB.

**Titel: **All it takes is a savior

**Words: **ca. 3700

**Notes: **Cora didn't die and only came to Storybrook after the group returned from Neverland. Regina has an identical twin sister called Reina.

**Content: **Regina's sister Reina is everything Cora wants in a daughter. She is in her eyes so much more than Regina, so much more powerful, so much more successful. Regina is suffering under her mother's preference of her sister. Maybe now on the most horrible birthday she's ever had all it takes is a certain blonde savior to save the day. A SwanQueen story. Quite fluffy in the end.

**Rating: **T

**A/N **: I found this prompt on tumblr and decided to write a one-shot about it. I hope it's okay. I also want to add that I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

As soon as her alarm went off Regina opened her eyes. Slowly she sat up and looked out of the window. The sun was shining brightly which was unusual for the normally grey month of November. Regina took that is a positive omen for the day because today was Regina's birthday.

'Well, not just my birthday' Regina thought sadly. No today was also the birthday of her identical twin sister Reina.

After the rescue mission in Neverland had been completed successfully and they had returned to Storybrook Regina had given up on her need for revenge against Snow. Regina had been tired of the constant feeling of hatred in her heart. She just wanted peace. Regina and Emma had agreed on a shared-custody arrangement for Henry so that he now spent the weekends with Regina but still lived with Emma during the week. To be honest Regina wasn't satisfied with this arrangement because she really wanted Henry to move back in with her. But to believe that Regina lived alone in the big mansion was a mistake because barely a week after their return there had been a surprise waiting for her on her front porch. Her mother and her sister. No one could tell her where they came from or what they wanted and they refused to tell her themselves. Regina didn't have another choice than to offer them to stay at her home and live with her.

Although Reina looked just like Regina she was a completely different character than the former Evil Queen. Nowadays it was obvious more than ever. Many people of Storybrook saw Regina as very private person, which probably also was true. Regina didn't like to be alone but she preferred to be only surrounded by her closest friends and her family but she avoided big gatherings and huge crowds. Reina was the complete opposite of her sister. She was a woman with a very charming personality-at least on the outside. She easily kept friends around herself had connections everywhere and there seemed to be nothing she couldn't achieve. And while Regina had retired from her need for power there was no higher aim for Reina than to have eyes and ears everywhere, to have a say in everything and actually Reina, after barely living in this realm for a couple of weeks, ran for the job as Mayor of Storybrook. Needless to say that Cora was thrilled about the efforts of Reina while she only rolled her eyes at Regina. Cora supported Reina in her campaign while Regina stayed at home and kept house. Every evening she would prepare a meal for them for when they returned home and they would eat together. But instead of also asking about Regina's whereabouts they only talked about Reina and her election campaign.

But today would be different, Regina was sure about it. It was her birthday after all as well. Quickly Regina rose and headed to the bathroom to make herself presentable because although she didn't participate much in public life she still liked to look her best. 'Old habits die hard' Regina thought while hot water ran down her naked body. She stepped out of the shower, covered her body with a towel, put her make-up on and arranged her hair in her usual hair-do. Then she went back to her bedroom and entered her huge closet to choose a perfect outfit for her thirty-sixth birthday. In the end she decided for one of her famous black pencil skirts and a red blouse where she purposely left the button on the top open. She checked her appearance in the full-length mirror on the wall and nodded in approval of her looks.

She then made her way downstairs. The three of them hadn't talked much about this day. Regina only knew that there was a party planned at Granny's this evening and although Regina wasn't a fan of crowds she planned on going because it was her party as well, wasn't it?

When she entered she saw her mother and sister having breakfast. Of course they didn't remember to get a plate for Regina as well.

"Good morning. Happy Birthday, Reina!" Regina said cheerfully and although it normally wasn't her cup of tea she hugged her sister tightly. Reina returned the hug only half-heartedly much less returning the congratulations. Regina tried hard not to let the hurt show on her face.

"Today we're going to stay at home to plan the party this evening." Cora informed her daughter.

"Uhm, sure. I thought maybe instead of me cooking something today we could go out. There's a nice pizzeria next to Gold's pawnshop, we could-" Regina proposed but was interrupted by her mother.

"Oh darling, I think this is a little too much, don't you think? There's the party this evening and there will be a lot of people, who won't come this evening, coming over in the afternoon to congratulate your sister. She is an important part of society now. A leader. It's important to establish relations to other important people, you understand that, Regina, don't you? By the way we need something to offer to the guest. Maybe you could prepare some snacks." Cora answered her voice too sweet to be honest.

"Sure" Regina answered quietly. "But there will be some guest for me as well, right?"

Regina didn't need Cora or her sister to answer that question. Their faces gave the answer away. Of course not. Why would they? When even her mother and her sister didn't accept the way she was, why should others? Regina would spend this birthday as alone as the ones before.

Their breakfast continued with an intense talk between Reina and Cora about the party this evening but Regina wasn't listening to them. Why should she? They wouldn't ask about her opinion anyway. Once more she asked herself why she was doing this to herself. She should just kick them out. They were only using her and Regina, weak as she was, accepted her fate and didn't do anything about it.

'Because you'd be alone otherwise' was the answer she had given herself already multiple times before. Being alone was the last thing she wanted to be.

'Maybe Henry and Emma will remember my birthday' Regina suddenly thought. That lightened her mood and so she didn't even complain when Cora and Reina stood up and left Regina behind to clear the table.

The rest of the morning Regina spend in the kitchen preparing a luxurious lunch- Green chili stew and apple pie with ice cream- and snacks to offer to potential guests- various cakes and homemade chocolate chip cookies- next to a glass of the finest champagne available in Storybrook. Everything was supposed to be perfect for Reina's big day.

Lunch passed smoothly but without an acknowledgement of the effort Regina had put into the meal. It was about four o'clock when the first congratulator rang the bell of the white mansion. It was Mr. Smith the head of the city council. He handed Reina a small gift neatly wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Reina carelessly placed it on a small table that had been completely emptied with the purpose to be filled with all the gifts the guest would present Reina with. Over the next two hours the table filled and filled until Regina had to empty another small table and place it next to the already full one and by the time the last guest left the house all of the food was gone, the bottles of champagne were empty and two tables could hardly carry the weight of all of Reina's gifts. Regina had spent the afternoon sitting on the couch all on her own and nursing a single glass of champagne. Henry hadn't called.

'He will come to the Diner this evening then he will congratulate me.' Regina reminded herself. She stood up and made her way upstairs to change into a more fitting outfit for the party. She went through her closet once more looking for the ideal outfit and in the end deciding for something conventional. She quickly changed into the strapless black dress with a purple belt around her waist and simple black high heels. When she stepped out of her bedroom she could already hear Cora calling from downstairs. Apparently they were already late because of her.

"I'm sorry mother."

Reina had decided for a much more extravagant dress than her twin sister with bright and shining colors that would attract the attention of every guest in the Diner. That was probably also what Reina aimed at with her appearance. It was astonishing how two different women with the same outer appearance could have such different effects on the outside world with just the help of a simple dress.

The drive to Granny's was silent and as soon as Regina who was driving them over in her Mercedes came to a halt in front of the diner Reina and Cora exited the car and made their way into the building. It took Regina several minutes to find a suitable place to park. When she entered the diner she was sure that she had never seen it that full. Even people were attending the party that she hadn't seen in years. Immediately she felt uncomfortable. She had never liked big gatherings of people. Most people probably wouldn't believe her if she told them that she was actually a rather shy character and the Evil Queen only a mask to protect the innocent girl well hidden inside.

Reina and Cora were already surrounded by congratulants handing over more presents. Reina obviously enjoyed being the center of the events, enjoyed her growing power and especially enjoyed her superiority over Regina.

Regina made her way over to the booth at the far end of the Diner in one of the darker corners of the room. After a quick scanning of the room she realized that Henry wasn't there yet and neither was Emma. Regina wasn't sure why she looked forward to meeting the blonde because they were supposed to be enemies and she should be angry at her simply for the fact that Henry had chosen her place as his new home. But she wasn't angry. Maybe it was the fact that Emma didn't seem to fall for Reina's charm as easily as all the others did or maybe it was because recently Emma had started to call Henry 'our son' instead of 'her son'. Maybe it was the way her blond hair fell over her shoulders that fascinated Regina or her smile that could lighten a room. Maybe it was the fact that her magic had felt so similar to her own when they had performed magic together in Neverland.

Regina just felt connected to the biological mother of her son in a way. It was strange and Regina tried her best not to get her hopes up because let's face it: Emma had plenty of people she could spend time with, to let into her heart so why should she also let Regina in? But maybe there would be a miracle, some fairness in the world that would also gain Regina at least a little bit of happiness. Maybe Emma really would be willing to be her friend.

'and more' Regina thought to herself but dismissed the thought immediately. She knew that her feelings for the blonde ran deeper than friendship but obviously Emma couldn't feel the same, could she?

"Mom, mom, MOM!" a penetrating voice pulled her back into reality. Henry, with a broad gin plastered on his face, stood in front of her.

"Henry" Regina whispered ad pulled him into a hug.

"Mom, I've got a present for you" He said and handed her a small carelessly wrapped gift. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. It was the happiest she had been the whole day. Her first present.

"He made it himself" A voice next to her said. It was Emma who sat down across from her. Regina smiled at them before carefully opening the gift. It was a small wooden figure, a horse she realized. It was clearly handmade but Regina didn't mind, quite the contrary actually. She appreciated the effort he put into the gift very much and felt so loved like she hadn't in quite some time. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't you like it, Mom?" Henry asked suddenly sounding worried.

"Henry, I love it. It is very beautiful. Did your grandpa teach you how to make it?" Regina asked and Henry nodded only.

"Do you enjoy yourself, Mom?" Henry asked his eyes shining with excitement.

"Well, Henry, you know that I'm kind of a private person…" Regina started and Henry only nodded.

"You should try to enjoy your birthday anyway okay Mom?" Regina nodded which seemed to satisfy the young boy.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Shall I bring you something as well?" He asked and looked back and forth between his two mothers. Both shook their heads at which he only shrugged. After he had disappeared in the crowd Emma looked directly at her.

"You don't seem very happy." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"It's true. But tell me why should I be happy? Today it's my birthday and it doesn't matter to anyone. I understand that there are a lot of people bearing a grudge against me and I understand as well that I'm quite a private person and therefore don't have many friends but I had really hoped for at least the few friends and family members I have to acknowledge that it's my birthday as well not just hers." Regina said her voice filled with bitterness.

"Happy Birthday, Regina." Emma whispered almost inaudibly. Regina smiled then she suddenly she became aware of the fact that she was crying. Crying like a baby, her mother would say.

"Hey, Regina, it's okay" Emma whispered, stood up and moved to the other side of the table. She motioned for Regina move a bit so that Emma could take a seat next to the brunette. Then she put an arm around the smaller woman and pulled her flush against her.

"You should kick them out of your house you know? They don't treat you well, you are just a servant to them. Don't let them treat you like that. You deserve better." Emma whispered into her ear. That was the moment when Regina couldn't control her emotions anymore. Tears were freely running down her cheeks and Regina burrowed her face in the crook of Emma's neck to muffle her sobs. Emma's hand rubbed soothing circles on her back and she was rocking her in a calming motion.

"I-I can't" Regina answered with a hitching voice.

"Why not?" Emma answered not in a demanding way but in a way that showed Regina that Emma truly must be interested in her wellbeing.

"I don't want to be…alone. I can't be alone anymore. I can't." Regina whimpered quietly and in that moment Emma realized how broken and fragile the woman in her arms truly was.

"What do you mean?"

"Of course they are not nice to me but they are there. I don't have anyone else and I do everything they want me to do willingly as long as it keeps them near me. With Henry living at your place and only coming over on weekends and no one else interested in my whereabouts I would be alone all the time. I don't want to be alone." Regina explained with a shaking voice.

Emma sighed deeply. She didn't know that their arrangement was bothering Regina so much. Secretly she cared for the older woman more than she would like to admit but had never brave enough to do something about it. On the one hand she feared rejection from the brunette but on the other hand she also feared the reaction of the people. 'I'm a coward' Emma suddenly realized.

"How can I make you feel better?" Emma suddenly asked and Regina looked at her in bewilderment. Never in her life had she been asked that question. Never.

"Why? Why are you so nice to me? I thought you didn't like me?"

"Of course I like you. I always liked you and I know about loneliness. I'm afraid of loneliness too and I've realized that by protecting myself from loneliness, by making sure that I'm never going to be alone again I made you lonely and I'm very sorry for that. I really care about you and I want to help you. Oh, and by the way, I don't thing Reina is as perfect as everyone thinks she is. I think she looks like a parrot in this dress and the things she says are not more intelligent than the things Leroy say when he drunk. You on the other hand look very sexy in that dress and you've got funny and intelligent things to say as well. Now guess who I prefer." Regina laughed quietly and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you, Emma."

"You know, you should really enjoy this party because I know it doesn't feel that way but it's your birthday party as well."

"You know what I would really enjoy now? Going somewhere quiet. With you." Regina blushed and turned her face away so Emma wouldn't see. Emma put her finger under Regina's chin and indicated her to look at her.

"I would like that too."

Together they left the diner. On their way out Emma asked Snow and Charming to have a look at Henry and also to take him home with them.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked.

"Mmh, maybe we could go to that pizzeria next to Gold's pawnshop…" Emma suggested and Regina smiled happily. They took Emma's bug and only a couple of minutes later they stopped in front of the restaurant.

It was no problem for them to get a table for two and soon their meals arrived. Pizza Hawaii for Regina and Pizza Tuna for Emma. Over dinner the only had light small talk until suddenly Emma laid down her arm on the table offering her hand to the woman across from her. Regina gladly accepted the offer and laid her hand in Emma's and they intertwined their fingers.

"I want to show you something" Emma suddenly said and Regina nodded. They paid the bill and left the restaurant. It was almost midnight by now. Emma and Regina drove out of town through the forest until Emma left the main road and followed a small dirt road. Emma stopped the vehicle on a small clearing. In the center of the clearing was a small lake. The stars were illuminating the clearing and everything was so peaceful and quiet. It was extraordinary.

"Wow" Regina whispered.

"Well, who's the eloquent one now?" Emma teased and Regina slapped her playfully. Emma took a blanket out of her trunk and spread it on the ground right next to the lake.

"Do you want to join me?" Emma who was already sitting on the blanket asked. Regina sat down next to her.

"It's November. How does it come that we are not freezing to death out here?" Regina asked curiously and suddenly Emma could see the childish innocence in Regina's eyes and it warmed her heart.

"I don't know. I like to say that it's a magical place but I don't know" Regina nodded and accepted the answer. Slowly Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder and Emma hugged Regina as best as she could.

"Regina, your life has to change" Regina stiffened. She felt the frequency of her heartbeat increasing and closed her eyes fearing rejection and pain. "I want you to be happy and therefore something has to change. You have to kick out your mother and your sister. Henry has to move back in with you. You need a hobby and a job. But I don't want you to do it on your own. I will help you. I will never leave you, I promise."

Again tears were running down her cheeks. "Thank you"

"There's no need to thank me, Regina. I just need you to trust me, okay?"

"I don't trust easily"

"I know, but it will be worth it. I won't hurt you, I promise." Emma said. Regina turned her head and suddenly their lips were only inches apart.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Regina asked insecure.

"Absolutely" As soon as Emma's lips touched Regina's it was like a firework exploded in both their hearts. They finally felt complete and happy. Together.

It was the first but not the last kiss they shared in this night. They stayed on the clearing the whole night not caring that neither Reina nor Cora knew how to drive a car and therefore probably had to walk home. They had long enough dictated Regina's life. Now she had someone to stand up for her and kicking Reina and Cora out would be the first thing Regina would do in the morning.

"Everything will be better" Emma said and placed another short kiss on Regina's lips.

"I know."

"Regina, I-you know, for quite a while now I believe that,…well, it's like…" Emma stuttered and Regina stopped her rambling with another short kiss.

"You don't have to be afraid. You can tell me everything."

"I love you" Regina's eyes shone brighter than any star in the sky. Her smile seemed to lighten the clearing more than the full moon could. She was truly and utterly happy.

"I love you too"

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

**Have a nice day and please take a second and leave a review!**


End file.
